wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesnoth
The Kingdom of Wesnoth is located in the north-central portion of the Great Continent. Most of the campaigns revolve around it. It is bounded on the map by the Great River to the north, the shore of the Great Ocean to the west, the Aethenwood to the southwest, and the Bitter Swamp to the southeast (lower right corner of the main map). Over the River Aethen, south of Fort Tahn, is a Wesnothian frontier region. It is bounded to the south (off-map) by dense woods of which the Aethenwood may be considered a northernmost extension. It's name is derived from the old Wesfolk language, meaning "People of the West". The "noth" part means "north" in Wesfolk, because the elves called the first humans led by Haldric I "people of the north". Notable cities * Weldyn: The capital of Wesnoth. * Aldril: City lying on the Bay of Pearls. * Blackwater Port: City lying south of the Bay of Pearls. * Carcyn: Located between the Grey Woods and the Great River. * Dan'Tonk: Wesnoth's largest city, located in the center of the country, just west and north of Weldyn * Soradoc: The northernmost border outpost of Wesnoth, controls the confluence of the Weldyn River and the Great River. * Fort Tahn: The southernmost border outpost, controls the north/south road crossing the River Aethen. * Tath: Important fort city north of Dan'Tonk, exerts control over the wilderness country around the east of the Brown Hills and north to the Ford of Abez. Notable land features * Gryphon Mountain: Home of the fabled Gryphons * Ford of Abez: Shallow part of the Great River, it is usually controlled by Wesnothian forces * Weldyn River: It branches from the Great River and goes south * Great Central Plain: Area bounded by Weldyn, Dan'Tonk, and Fort Tahn, this plain is Wesnoth's bread basket and home to most of its population * Dulatus Hills: These rolling hills bordering the Great Central Plain provide much of Wesnoth's livestock and agriculture * Brown Hills: Wasteland surrounding Gryphon Mountain that is not well-populated and occasionally very dangerous. * Horse Plains: Region of rolling plains just south of the Great River, bounded by Glyn's Forest to the west and the River Weldyn to the east; the southern reach merges into the Central Plain. Home of the powerful Clans; the best horses in Wesnoth are bred here. * Estmark Hills: Largish range rising south of the Great River and east of the Weldyn River. The northernmost portion, nearest the River Weldyn, has at various times been settled by Wesnothians, but the Kingdom's control is tenuous at best and banditry is common. * Glyn's Forest: Sometimes known as the Royal Forest, named for one of Haldric II's sons * Gray Woods: Large forest in the heart of the wilds of Wesnoth, located between Carcyn and Aldril and generally considered to be haunted * Green Swamp: Large swamp in the heart of the wilds of Wesnoth, south of Aldril. It receives drainage from the Brown Hills and feeds into the Great River. (Not shown on the main map.) Category:Descriptions